


Not Buried

by dontworryaboutanything



Series: Abe [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom
Genre: Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontworryaboutanything/pseuds/dontworryaboutanything
Summary: Prompt by sonyaliloquy on Tumblr: Abe mourning at Y/N's empty grave.He is the only one left to remember you.





	Not Buried

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, for reading. <3  
> All my love. If you ever want to prompt me, hmu here or on tumblr at dontworryaboutanything
> 
> <3
> 
> Comments feed my fake children.

Abe was not a rich man, but a rich man did recently “die” and leave a house full of pawnable valuables, which was enough. He put your marker in the same cemetery as his family, and several of his former partners, and couldn’t decide if that was morbid or kind. Others knew you, but when the news went around that there was no body discovered yet, nobody felt comfortable being around the man who insisted you were gone. Why would he know? Why was he the one hosting the funeral?

None of it was normal. Nothing was normal.

He buried flowers in a shallow grave, disrupting the dirt enough that maybe a stranger would walk by and assume someone was there, say something kind. You deserved something kind. He didn’t have a service, didn’t want to presume how you’d want a prayer or a eulogy to go, just sat on the hallowed hollow ground and spoke to a rock like you’d hear.

He was almost waiting for you to jump out at him.

“It’s my fault. You deserved better. I made this an inevitability the second I made you be my partner.” His voice was rough at its edges, coming out as if he were angry. And he was, but not at you. Only a little at you. “You shouldn’t have came near him, shouldn’t have tried to help- I told you it would happen. I warned you. Why did you try to save me? You shit. You didn’t deserve this. You didn’t. You don’t deserve some shitty rock, you’re not even here. I hate-”

He didn’t realize he was crying until he was sobbing.  
He was sobbing too hard to lie. 

“I hate that you’re gone.” He said, instead. “I hate me. I hate the Colonel, and fuck it, the rest of them. I hate all of them. I hate this whole fucking world.”

He dug his fingers into the dirt as if to prove it, to hurt it. He bit down the urge to yell. He’d do that alone.  
But, then, he was alone already.

 

He could feel you everywhere.  
The headstone was shining in sunlight, casting his face back at him. Like a mirror.

And he could feel you everywhere, and nowhere at all.

“I don’t hate you.” He said, and it was the closest he could come to honest about you, now. “I don’t hate you. I don’t hate you.”


End file.
